


Ultraman

by Mach9330



Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mach9330/pseuds/Mach9330
Summary: Grandson of Dru-Zod, Nar-Zod lost his world and his family. Waking up after 30 years of Stasis, he slowly makes his way to Earth to to find his betrothed, Kara Zor-El, and protect the planet he will come to call his home, while he simultaneously seeks to rebuild the Kryptonian Race. Eventual Naruto/Kara. Naruto x Harem. Somewhat AU with MCU and DCEU thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Loss and Power Mastering**

**Unknown Solar System**

In the vast reaches of space, a ship was orbiting a Blue Giant Star, inside that ship was an unconscious young man sitting in the captains chair with wild black spiky hair.

_My name is Nar-Zod, son of Min-Zod, and Kushi of the House of Ara, Grandson of Dru-Zod and Mad-Ara. I am one of the last Kryptonian's in the universe. My people were a highly advanced civilization, comprised of everything from scientists and religious philosophers to great military strategists and artists. My own parents and grandparents were some of the most accomplished in Krypton's history. My grandfather, Dru-Zod, was the head or the High General of the Military Guild, our peoples military organization, and one of the greatest generals Krypton ever knew. My father followed in his footsteps, rising to the rank of General near the end of his life, the second highest rank a Kryptonian can achieve._

_My other grandfather, Mad-Ara( also just called Madara), was a great bio-chemical engineer and head of the Science Guild, which governs most forms of technology and science on the planet and houses the race's most ingenious minds. My Grandmother, Mito Ara-Uzu, was the head of the Religion Guild, responsible for the practice of our worship of the Sun God, Rao. My mother, Kushi, was a well-respected scientist within the Science Guild, due to her work in Mechanical and Bio Engineering. She was also the Kryptonian that discovered the what happens to Kryptonian's when we visit a planet with a yellow or blue sun and documented her work thoroughly, though the notes were only shared with my family and those of the House of El._

_I learned much from all of them. I rose to the rank of Lieutenant by the time I was 20 and saw my fair share of battles and taken plenty of lives in defense of Krypton, including a short 2 year war between Krypton and Daxam, that not only saw me rise to the rank of General but also began with the death of both of my parents and instilled within me a deep hatred for Daxamites._

_It was 2 years before the death of Krypton, that my grandfather's committed their most controversial decision ever._

**2 years before Krypton's Destruction**

**10 weeks after the End of Zod's War**

A 22 year old Nar came up to the meditation room that Zod and Madara were seated. Both men, while still looking rather healthy despite their true age, really gave off this sorrowful, hateful, and angry vibe, Like the deaths of their children had really done a number on them. They were all he had besides Kara, Zor-El, Astra, Alura, and Faora.

"Grandfather's," Nar acknowledged.

"Take a seat, Nar," Zod gestured to the third open seat, which Nar sat.

"By Rao," Zod sighed as he looked his 22 year old grandson over, "It's at times like this I remember how strongly you resemble your parents. You have your father's hair and eyes, but you have your mother's looks."

"Everyone gathered here misses them." Nar reminisces sadly before it turns to anger. "We had them. Daxam was at our mercy. We were hours away from launching the assault to take the capital and to confound it all, the high council accepts the plea for surrender from the coward Lar Gand and his whore wife, Rhea, robbing us of the chance to avenge my parents and our fallen brothers and sisters, making all those deaths meaningless!"

"The High Council is part of the problem. We couldn't trust any of those religious folks besides my wife and the betrayal of the Labor Guild was unexpected." Madara explained. The High Council was the Governing body of Krypton. It was made up of the heads of the Military, Science, Artistic, Religious, Labor, and Justice Guild. They made all the executive decisions, based on a majority vote and that included declaring war.

Originally, there had been only five members, as the Labor Guild had no representation in government. 15 years ago, Madara, Zod, and Mito, all voted in favor of giving the Labor Guild representation in government. This not only allowed the Labor guild to get equal rights for citizens in their organization, who before this were treated as little more than glorified slaves, it also put them more or less firmly in Madara's, Zod's, and Mito's corner. It allowed the 3 political figures to implement their own policies into the government, like slowly decreasing the tapping of Krypton's core for resources, as Madara's scientists, like Jor-El, had given them disturbing reports of what would happen if they continued.

When Nar's parents were murdered by Daxam assassins, the Labor guild once again showed their loyalty and with the votes in their favor, war was declared on Daxam. Daxam, was completely unprepared for assault on their planet. They must have thought their assassin's wouldn't be detected and were not prepared when the word came that the Kryptonian fleet had destroyed their orbital defense grid, allowing the armies of Krytpon to land on the planet. They were able to mount a counter-offensive, but by that point, armies of Krypton had more or less conquered most of the planet. They were nearly ready to launch the assault on the capital of Daxam.

Then Mito mysteriously passed away, Daxam's king conveniently plead for mercy, and the High Council was forced to reconvene, so Nar held the ground while his grandfathers had to head back to Krypton, since now the war was being called into question. In the end, the new Religious Guild leader was more sympathetic to peace, and managed to sway the Labor Guild Leader to the side of peace, so a peace treaty was signed, even though Nar wanted to finish the war, and kill the royal family. After all, they had already slaughtered ½ of Daxam's 8 billion population and destroyed much of their technology and infrastructure, why not finish it? The Daxamites wouldn't be needing the planet, and they could make use of their sister planets, that way Krypton could stop tapping the planets core.

But no, the Religious Guild leader was the Head of the Justice Guild's, Lor-Em's, little puppet.

So, 16 million Krytonian soldiers died for nothing. The war to wipe out their greatest threat and possibly save their planet ended up being for nothing.

Lor-Em and his allies started to undo everything Zod, Madara and Mito had worked so hard for, even began ramping up the tapping of the planets core again. So the planet was definitely going to die in 2 years.

"They need to go." Zod said and Nar looked at him.

"Why did you really call me here, Grandfathers?" Nar asked.

"To inform you of the plan. We're going to overthrow the council." Zod declared, shocking Nar.

"What?" He asked.

"Think about it boy. The planet's core is becoming more unstable by the day. Within two years, it will explode and wipe out our entire civilization. We have to save Krypton before it's too late." Madara said grimly.

"I mean, I agree with you, but overthrowing the council? Seizing power for ourselves!? We'd be no better than the fucking Daxamites!" Nar protested as he stood up. Hey, he hates the Daxamites, but he still liked his society the way it was. A democracy.

"The ones at the head of our government are killing our planet!" Zod shouted as he got in Nar's face. "They made our people's sacrifices in the war for nothing and spat on the graves your parents!"

"In any case, it's better than the planet dying." Madara said. Nar noticed that the two had surrounded him.

"What are you planning to do with me?" Nar asked.

"You're the back up plan. In case we fail," Madara said before a tranq gun went off and he found himself falling unconscious. He fell to his knee's, but before he fell unconscious, he gripped Zod's arm. "Whatever it is that you're planning, please don't hurt Kara."

"So long as your little fiancée doesn't get in the way," Madara said as Nar's world went black.

**32 years later**

A jolt awoke Nar Zod. He rubbed his head as he noticed were he was. He was inside the _Phantom,_ Krypton's most advanced stealth ship, and his personal vessel. After all, he had built it. He was orbiting within 100 miles of a Blue Giant Star _._

"Hello, boy," Came a voice. Nar turned to see Madara, only it was a hologram, meaning it was an AI of his grandfather. "If your viewing this, then that means we failed. Zod and I attempted to overthrow the council in a civil war but we were defeated. Zod was sent to the phantom zone, but I would rather die than accept defeat, so I sent both of our AI's with our collective house knowledge to your ship before I died. In the left hand-rest, you'll find something special."

Nathan waved his hand over it and a large pitch black crystal floated into Nar's hand. Adopting a shocked expression, he turned back to Madara AI. "You should recognize it."

"Why would you give me this?" Nar asked.

"Zod is my oldest friend and I would follow him into the fiery pits of Apokolips if called upon. But he can be obsessive and due to his genetic programming from being born in a Genesis Chamber, he can't see the big picture sometimes. I would also never allow someone who is hopelessly naïve like Jor-El to get their hands on it. Thankfully, not every member of the noble houses is like this, but they were, and that is why they must never get their hands on this. As you know, you, Kara Zor-El, and her newly born cousin Kal-El, are the first natural born Kryptonian's in nearly 3 centuries. You three have the ability to choose how you live your lives. "

"Also, my creator wanted to give you a message. _'I must apologize, Grandson. We knew you would not be okay with our plan so we knocked you out and sent you off to ensure your survival if we failed. We also did something else to aid you, should you land on a planet with a yellow or blue sun, as your mother discovered what happens to our species when exposed to yellow and blue sunlight. Krypton may be dead, but it lives on through you. So go grandson, live your life as you wish_." With that the message ended and the AI disappeared.

Nathan sighed deeply and he hunched of in the captains chair and placed his head in his hand and silently mourned for his world.

After a few hours of mourning and saying to Rao for his lost world and people, he called out, "Gideon."

Immediately a red AI head appeared. "Good evening, Lord Nar."

"Gideon, how long have I been in stasis?" Nar asked, dreading to know the answer.

"32 years, my lord." The AI said.

' _32 Fucking years',_ Nar thought solemnly. Kal would be an adult now and Kara would be at least 43. Kara had probably moved on, found happiness with someone, wherever she was and probably wouldn't want him.

"What's the closest planet?" Nar asked.

"The planet Elum in the Andromeda galaxy, my lord. Orbiting a yellow sun, it is similar to Earth where Kara Zor-El and Kal-El currently reside, except that this planet is technologically inferior and all humans here possess an additional circulatory system that allows them to perform superhuman feats."

"Could they potentially harm me?" Nar asked.

"With the amount and quality of Blue Sun radiation you've absorbed all these years, My Lord? No. The likely hood of them being able to even scratch you is one in a billion." Gideon informed.

Nar adopted a smirk and got back into the Captain's. "Gideon, set a course for Elum in the Andromeda Galaxy."

**Elum**

**3 days later**

Entering Elum's atmosphere, Nar landed the ship in the artic region, so it would not be detected by the local populace. "Gideon, cloak the ship. I don't want it getting discovered."

The outside of the ship disappeared. "Also, have the Fabrication Room fashion me some clothing for this world." He was fairly certain that nothing he had on the ship would work. Plus, he had already learned the planets language and their customs, thanks to his brains enhanced processing power.

For his outfit, he was dressed in black steel toes shoes, black pants, black long sleeved shirt, gray anbu body armor and a dark blue sleeveless overcoat with black lightning bolts on the bottom edge of the coat.

He stepped off the plane and immediately was assaulted by his extrasensory input. His ears were covered by his hands in a vain attempt to lessen the multitude of voices he was hearing. He felt like his ears were splitting in half and every time he opened his eyes, he his vision switched between normal, X-ray, Telescopic, microscopic, and electromagnetic.

"Gideon, what's happening to me!?" Nar asked as he grit his teeth in pain.

"According to your mother's notes, your experiencing sensory overload from the input of your enhanced senses. She states that in order to overcome this, you need to focus on something evokes strong positive emotions within you."

Nar chose to focus on his family, their smiles, laughs and all the happy memories he had of them. After nearly an hour of that sensory overload, his senses returned to normal. Opening his eyes, he consciously switched to X-ray vision to see the bones in his hands. He activated his hearing to hear the penguins waddling about. Satisfied, he decided to testing how strong his jumping ability was.

Establishing a crouching position and jumping straight, he kicking up a cloud of dust from the force of his jump. He also underestimated his own strength, as he leapt 5 miles straight up. He then began to falling.

"Gideon, what did my mother's journal say about flying!?" Nar preferred not damaging his precious ship, thank you!

"The notes state the in order to fly, first you must do what you did with conquering the extrasensory input." Gideon said.

Falling through the air, Nar closed his eyes and focused again, trying to stop himself from falling.

Eventually he felt himself stop falling and remain perfect still. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was about 10 feet from hitting his ship. Focusing and pushing off, he floated back. Staring at his hands and his feet, he floated forward, then backwards than rose up in the air and floated down to the ground.

Excited that he had gotten the hang of his powers so quickly, he decided to test his flying skills.

Crouching and then launching forward, he took off in a northward direction. "YAHOO!" He shouted, as he was quite excited to test his abilities and he needed it, considering what happened to his people. He shot forward like a bullet, causing no less than 12 sonic booms from breaking the sound Barrier a dozen times.

He traveled so fast, maneuvering through the trees, the sands, and into the sea. He then exited the sea, but when he tried to stop himself from hitting a mountain, he ended up smashing right through the mountain, causing it to crumble to dust.

He would continue testing and getting the hang of his powers for at least a year before he decided to head to Earth. Unfortunately, he had some rotten luck.

**1 year Later**

Tsunade rubbed her head in annoyance. There had been numerous reports of earthquakes and falling mountains in the last year.

She thought she was done with this end-of-the-world shit after the 4th Shinobi world war had ended but nope. Fate seemed to hate her.

She had assembled the Konoha 12, or what was left of them to deal with this. In the room was Menma Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino Aburame, Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, and Rock Lee.

"There have been reports coming in about a large amount of earthquakes in this area," Tsunade points to a map, "Initially, the Hidden Stone Vilage was investigating."

"So, why do you need us to investigate, Baa-chan?" Menma said, disinterested.

Tsunade ignores this and says, "Because, every ninja they've sent to investigate it has disappeared. All except one, and he died before he could deliver a full description of what's causing it. He claims that a flying man in blue and black version of the Yondaime's coat has been causing these tremors. They've asked us for assistance."

**4 days later**

The team had been investigating the 100-mile-wide `area where these tremors occured.

"So do you think this dude's claims are true?" Kiba asked.

"Why do you ask?" Shino asked.

"It just seems ridiculous, you know? The flying part." Kiba said.

"It's not fake. The old rock geezer can fly." Menma pointed out, causing everyone to look at him.

"I wonder if they sprout wings," Kiba asked stupidly.

"What a drag." Shikamaru groaned.

"I hope I get to show my POWER OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

"Hey, keep it down Lee!" Sakura shouted back.

Eventually, their investigation led them to a small clearing. Resting on a single rock with his hands crossed behind his head was Nar, his eyes closed with a piece of straw in his mouth.

"Hey, take a look at his coat," Ino said.

"I-It looks like the Y-Yond-daime's." Hinata stuttered.

Across the way, Nar spit out the piece of straw in his mouth and stood up.

"He getting up." Sakura stated.

Shikamura was wondering, ' _Did he spot us?'_

Nar held out his hand and Gideon appeared. "Gideon, make sure the ships ready to leave. Oh, and make sure my baths ready for me when I get back."

"As you command, My Lord. Though, why the bath?" Gideon asked.

"Because," Nar said as he shot into air for five miles.

"Hey he just vanished!" Menma shouted.

Kiba's eyes picked up something though. "No, he's coming back down!"

"Move," Shikamaru shouted.

The impact destroyed a mile of the treeline and knocked the ninja's into the clearing.

Nar Zod glared at the ninja from his crouched position, "I'm gonna need to wash the blood off after I've killed this bunch of morons."

**Chapter End**

**So, Kryptonian's gain greater power under a blue sun and they can't die from solar radiation, unlike the CW Canon's Kryptonians. I thought that was bullshit so I went and fixed that here.**

**Also, Nar Zod is Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Here's a Short Timeline of Nar-Zod's Life and how it relates to Kara's**

**1956- Nar-Zod is born**

**1966- Kara is Born**

**1975-1978- Zod's War is fought**

**1978 - Nar-Zod is sent away**

**1980- Krypton goes BOOM. Kara's pod goes into Phantom Zone.**

**2004- Kara's Pod and Fort Rozz land on Earth**

**2010- Nar wakes up from Stasis**

**2011- Nar fights with Konoha 12 as he is about to leave**


	2. MORTAL KOMBAT!

**Ultraman**

**Chapter 2: MORTAL KOMBAT!**

_Last time on Ultraman_

_Nar held out his hand and Gideon appeared. "Gideon, make sure the ships ready to leave. Oh, and make sure my baths ready for me when I get back."_

" _As you command, My Lord. Though, why the bath?" Gideon asked._

" _Because," Nar said as he shot into air for five miles._

" _Hey he just vanished!" Menma shouted._

_Kiba's eyes picked up something though. "No, he's coming back down!"_

" _Move," Shikamaru shouted._

_The impact destroyed a mile of the treeline and knocked the ninja's into the clearing._

_Nar Zod glared at the ninja from his crouched position, "I'm gonna need to wash the blood off after I've killed this bunch of morons."_

**Chapter Start**

When Nar had landed and destroyed a large portion of the treeline, he had kicked up a massive cloud of dust, so his form was obscured. Meanwhile, the Ninja were recovering from the attack, dusting themselves off and getting up. "Hey, you guys okay?", Menma asked.

"A little dirt in my mouth, but I'll live." Ino complained.

"I am uninjured," Shino said.

Menma helped Hinata up, who had landed next to him. "Th-Thank you, M-Menma-Kun."

"No problem, Hinata" Menma grinned at her, which caused her to blush uncontrollably.

" _Really? Now of all times?'_ Sakura groaned mentally. Hinata's affection for Menma was obvious to everyone but him. It was astounding how he could save the human race from annihilation, but he could not tell when a girl liked him.

"If you fools have time to act like a bunch of idiots," came Nar's voice as he slowly stepped out of cloud of dust he had kicked up that, until now, had obscured him from view, "Then you have time to fight."

The Konoha Ninja finally saw the man as he stepped out of the cloud of dust. He was dressed in black steel toes shoes, black pants, black long sleeved shirt, gray anbu body armor and a dark blue sleeveless overcoat with black lightning bolts on the bottom edge of the coat.

However, it was his face that shocked them the most. In place of sun kissed blonde hair that Menma had, this man had spiky hair as black as a piece of coal. And where Menma had a matching set of 3 whisker marks on each cheek, this man's were smoothed and unmarked. Where Menma had a sunny disposition, eyes full of life and happiness, this man eye's burned with rage, hatred, and a feeling of loss. For all the differences, he looked like Menma.

"Oh my God," Ino said breath in shock.

"Am I seeing doubles or is there two Menma's?" Kiba asked.

"I must have eaten too much barbeque for breakfast, because this can't be right." Choji said as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"Tw-Two Menma-Kun's?" Hinata blushed uncontrollably.

"Hey Sakura, is it weird that I find Menma with black hair and no whiskers hot?" Ino asked.

"Ino, now isn't the time." Sakura said, although she held similar thoughts to Ino.

' _What a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought and sighed, before he began to assess the situation, ' _Could this be one of Orochimaru's or the Akatsuki's old experiments gone rouge, or is this some part of a unknown party?'_

"Hmm," Menma squinted his eyes and then exuberantly pointed at Nar and shouted, "Stop trying to look cooler than me, Sasuke-teme!"

All the Konoha ninja groaned at that. _Of Course,_ Menma would say something like that.

Nar, for his part, just started floating in the air and moved towards them. "Yeah, I don't know who you are talking about and frankly, I don't care."

He crossed his arms, and spoke to them as he hovered 30 feet above them. "I, am General Nar Zod, of Krypton."

All of the ninja present looked at each other, confused as to where on the planet he was referring to.

"Now," Nar says as he lands 15 ft from the group, " I know that I said I was going to kill you all, but I'm actually in a good mood. I've completed my training and I did attack first, but then again, every one of your other ninja attacked me so far, so I thought I'd attack first."

"SO, if you promise to leave me alone and get lost, everyone can leave here alive and relatively unharmed."

The ninja all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. On the one hand, this guy did attack them, but on the other hand, resolving this peacefully was the best option for all.

Kiba though, being the most brazen of the group, was infuriated at what the Kryptonian General was insinuating. He didn't take the Konoha Ninja seriously, as if they were not a threat to him, ' _Who does this bastard think he is!?'_

"Let's go, Akamaru!" He said to his dog, who barked in agreement, who transformed into another Kiba. They rushed at either side of Nar, while the others shouted for him to stop. Akamaru and Kiba spun into a localized vortex as Kiba shouted the name of his technique " **Fang over Fang!"**

Nar let them both hit him, the vortex's both trying to cut him to shreds but both unable to break his invulnerable skin. After a few seconds of a bored expression on his face, Nar extended two fingers, and harshly tapped Akamaru's front left leg at super strength, breaking the ligament, causing Akamaru to transform back to his true form and fall to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted in concern, not noticing the fingers until it was too late. A flick to the forehead later, and Kiba was sent flying back 100 feet, falling unconscious.

Nar sighed and looked at the other ninjas with an annoyed expression on his face. "Okay look, I'm trying to be merciful here, you know, trying to uphold an old promise for someone I care about, but you are seriously trying my patie—", Nar said but interrupted by a shout of "How unyouthful!"

Shikamaru widened his eyes and shouted, "Lee, stop!" But his words fell on deaf ears as Lee performed his **"Leaf Hurricane."** The kick impacted Nar's face, but he didn't move an inch. Instead, he grabbed the shocked Lee, and gave him a swift uppercut, knocking Lee a mile into the sky and generating a small shockwave.

"I got Lee!" Menma shouted as he made to catch him, while two shadow clones got Kiba and Akamaru to safety.

Nar was really annoyed now. "Okay," he said simply ominous tone foreshadowing an impending fight, "Patience all used up now." He plunged his hand into the ground, destroying the area, knocking the ninja further back.

"Ino, link us up," Shikamaru told Ino, who established a telepathic link, connecting their minds together, to better coordinate their attack.

Shikamaru got into his thinking position to come up with a plan, _'Okay, this guys is pissed off, so we are in for a fight. He has super strength similar to lady Tsunade, is incredibly durable and can fly. Most of us will not be able to hurt him except Menma, Sakura, Choji and Lee, if he's okay. Okay then guys, let's go with…'_

The cloud of dust cleared for Nar to walk out. He saw nothing and began to look around. See nothing still, he used his enhanced senses, and found someone heading towards him. He turned to Sakura's fist connect to his face, sending him flying back nearly 300 ft, though he stopped in mid-air. "Hmm, you got some strength there, pretty one."

Sakura smirked and said, "Thanks, but you shouldn't be worried about me." Sakura rushed at him, swinging her fists several times before she hit Nar, sending him another 100 feet back. Nar heard a voice above him shouting, " **Giant Rasengan."**

Nar held his arm up and blocked the attack, the grinding ball of chakra dissipating as Menma continued to fall. "Shannaro!" Sakura shouted as she tried to punch Nar again but this time, he blocked her punch with his hand, catching her fist. He then grasped Menma by the throat.

"Here's a hint. Next time, don't shout out your technique. It gives you away." Nar then tossed Menma into the air before punching Sakura in the gut, then kicking her in the face, causing her to fly 500 feet back. He delivered a harsh punch to Menma's stomach, causing him to fly 400 feet back and making him cough up blood.

Nar then felt something impact his cheek, and this punch sent him flying backwards 300 feet. He flipped around in the air and skidded to a stop. Looking up, he saw a thinner choji with weird butterfly wings sprouting from his back and thick chakra covering his fist. "Not bad, kid. I actually felt that one."

Nar supersped over to Choji and traded blows with the formerly fat shinobi for a few moments. Nar was a bit surprised that Choji was actually able to handle several of his super strength blows. Granted, he wasn't actually trying very hard, but the kid's durability was impressive nonetheless.

Nar blocked one of Choji's size enhanced punches with his entire arm acting as a shield. "I gotta ask though. Weren't you fat like a few minutes ago?"

"DON'T CALL ME FAT!" Choji shouted as he grew to giant size with his **Super Expansion Jutsu.** " **Butterfly Bombing!"** Choji shouted as his giant fist was covered in thick chakra.

"Aww, crap." Nar said as he prepared for impact. The impact from Choji's fist destroyed the area where Nar was standing. When the dust settled, Nar was founding holding Choji's enhanced fist up with one hand.

"Okay, note to self. Don't call the kid fat."

Nar prepared to begin his counter attack and pulled his fist back, but he felt something catch his fist. He looked back to see Sakura, the hot girl with pink hair. "You really think this will stop me?"

"No," She smirked, "but I think it will hold you."

Nar felt something grab his legs. It was Lee, with 6 of his 8 Gates activated. "I have the unyouthful man's legs!"'

"Menma, you're up!" Shikamaru said.

"Way ahead of you, Shikamaru!" Menma, now in Sage Mode, holding a Rasenshuriken in either hand said.

Nar attempted to move but was held in place and found greater resistance holding him down. Looking down he saw shadowy hands wrapping around his body and his shadow was connected to Shikamaru.

Menma ran at Nar, planting his foot about 50 feet from Nar and threw both RasenShuriken at Nar, shouting **"Twin RasenShuriken!"**

Choji, Sakura, and Lee quickly got out of the way as two RasenShuriken hit Nar, creating a massive spiraling vortex dome, as ten's of thousands of tiny Chakra Needles tried to break Nar's skin, only to break themselves against his impenetrable skin.

When the smoke cleared, Nar stepped out of the crater created by the technique, completely unharmed save for his blue coat being gone and the part of his shirt that covered his right arm and pecs destroyed. Nar's looked at his state and said, "Damn, I really liked that coat." He tore the rest of his shirt off, revealing his lean yet muscular upper body and 6 pack abs.

Menma panted as he returned to normal, "Damn, he took two RasenShurikens, and he doesn't have a scratch on him."

Nar looked at Menma and smirked, but he felt himself weighed down again by Shikamaru's shadows. Then he felt a buzzing sound in his ears. He couldn't quite place what it was because it wasn't a bug. Few seconds later, his face lit up with a bubbly expression and Ino hit the ground, "I'm in, guys!" came Ino's voice from Nar's lips.

Everyone who was still conscious slowly gathered around Nar's body. "Okay Hinata. You're good to go." Ino said.

' _Byakuugan'_ , Hinata said in her mind as she activated her bloodline limit, only to adopt a shocked expression and turn it off a second later.

"Hinata, what is it?" Shikamaru asked the blue haired Hyuuga.

"He-He-He has n-no C-chakra." Hinata stuttered in fear.

"Wait a minute, he did all that while the tank was empty?" Ino asked before she whistled hotly while still inside his body, "Damn, he just got hotter in my eyes."

"N-No. What I m-mean is, he d-doesn't have a chakra network a-at a-all!", Hinata stuttered, shocking them all.

"What?" asked Choji, "How could he have done all that without any chakra?"

"It should be impossible." Sakura commented.

"He said he was from somewhere called Krytpon." Shikamaru noted, his hand on his chin, "Maybe he really isn't from around the Elemental Nations or even this planet."

Ino, while still in Nar's body, began groaning in pain. "Um guys, we got a problem."

"Ino, what's wrong?" Menma asked.

"He's fighting me." Ino before Nar's neck moved so fast he should have gotten whiplash. His head moved several more times before it finally stopped, hanging low as he stayed completely still.

A gasp came from Ino's true body as her spirit was forced out of Nar. "Choji, look out!"

Choji looked back to Nar, only to be knocked out by harsh haymaker that knocked him face first to the ground, the shockwave blowing the grass everywhere.

"Playtimes over," Nar said ominously as he super sped to Hinata, gave her a chop to the back to the neck, knocking her out.

"Hinata!" Menma's shouted, only to be knocked 150 yards away by a elbow from Nar a millisecond later, which he followed up by Grabbing Lee's fist, then breaking his elbow by bending it in an awkward direction, then slugging Lee in the gut several times, each blow generating a shockwave. Following up with a straight kick to the left knee, breaking that, before hoisting Lee up in the air and slamming him down with a strong punch, generating a shockwave, and knocking the Taijutsu specialist out.

Sai attempted to use his scroll to make his ink creatures. Nar wouldn't have that. His eyes glowed blue of a moment, and then two beams of came out. It was not like typical heat vision, where the outer layer of the beam is either red or blue and inside is a searing white. No, his heat vision beams were pure cobalt blue. A side effect, Gideon and himself theorized, from absorbing the energy of the Blue Giant all those years. The heat lasers burned the scroll to ash before impacting Sai in the chest, giving him massive third degree burns. He soon passed out from the pain.

" **Coil of Fire!"** Came Tenten's voice, as she unleashed a torrent of fire with the Bashosen. It engulfed Nar, but he didn't even feel the weak heat. He supersped to her, grabbed the fan out of her hands, then backhanded her so hard, she not only was sent flying back and twisting in the air, she also was knocked out.

He turned to Shino, who's special bugs were coming out of him, Nar's eyes ready to use heat vision. "I would advise against that. I am confident I can evade your beams."

"You won't be able to dodge this," Nar said as the light in his eyes seemed to become more focused. A sec later a searing pain exploded in Shino's gut as he dropped to the ground, seeing his bugs die. "What did you do to me?"

"I scanned your body for abnormalities. And when I found your little bug colony, I burned them out."

"What!?"

"Heat vision. Combine with X-Ray vision and focus through the pupils like a scalpel. I can give someone an instant Lobotomy, burn out a cancerous tumor or unclog a blocked artery, all without breaking the skin." Nar said as he kicked Shino in the face, knocking him out.

Nar then turned to Ino. Who looked ready to fight, not that it would do her any good. Instead, Nar sped to her, wrapped one hand around her waist, groping her ass, while the gripped the back of her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Ino for her part, was stunned by the brazenness of the action and could only stand there as he kissed her. The minute he broke the kiss, she fell unconscious, since he had pressed one of her pressure points.

"Ino! You pervert!" Sakura made to beat the shit out of him. Nar caught her fist and proceeded to do the same thing to the pinkette, wrapping one hand around her waist and groping her firm ass, while the other hand gripped the back of her neck and gave her a passionate kiss. Sakura tried to push him off but her inferior strength meant little to him. The minute he broke the kiss, she fell unconscious, having had one of her pressure points pressed.

Nar then turned to Shikamaru, who was looking at him funny. "What?" Nar asked, seemingly offended by the funny look Shikamaru was giving him, "Those two are hot, and if it wasn't for the fact that we are fighting, I'd be tapping both of those sweet asses right now."

"Anyway," Nar said as he sped to Shikamaru and held him in the air by his throat, "I will be the first to admit you had an excellent plan. You realized from when I destroyed the treeline and how I took your friends attacks seemingly without effort, you knew you needed to get the drop on me. So, you used your strongest fighters to take me on while you kept the weaker ones back. But that's not all you did. You used the pretty blonde to communicate with your people telepathically, to better coordinate your attacks, and to make sure I couldn't hear your plan. You then maneuvered me into a position where I wouldn't be able to avoid the hit you hoped would kill me. And yet if that didn't work, you would have the blonde takeover my mind with whatever she did to me earlier and then have the blind-eyed girl disable my 'chakra'. You're only failure was not checking to make sure I had this chakra of yours." Nar then slammed his fist into Shikamaru's face, knocking him out.

Nar then heard movement behind him and saw his weird look-like standing 50 feet from him, looking at though he had never hit him to begin with.

"You hurt my friends." Menma said simply, his tone and face implying anger.

"yes, but in my defense, you guys startled me, I gave you multiple chances to surrender, and also none of them are dead yet." Nar pointed out. Nar then sighed and held out his hands to either side of him, "Look, I don't think I should have to explain this, but let me make something clear. You **can't** hurt me. I'm invulnerable to harm, so let's stop this fighting before someone get's killed. You're friends are okay for now, but they still need medical attention."

Menma may not be the most intelligent soul or the brightest crayon in the box, but even he knew that is friends needed to get back to the village and receive medical treatment so their injuries didn't worsen.

Menma looked like he was about to speak and possibly resolve this peacefully, but then he saw a purple ethereal skeleton appear and he shouted, "Sasuke, no!"

Nar was then hit with a purple ethereal fist and sent flying.

It was at that moment that Sasuke appeared and a dark spiraling portal closed behind him. "I got the message from Sai. Honestly Dobe, I leave for a week and you're facing a crisis already."

"Damn it, Teme! I was in the middle of resolving this peacefully! You just had to go and piss this guy off! Our friends are down for the count and—Move!" Menma shouted as he tackled Sasuke and sent them both the ground, narrowly avoiding a large cobalt blue ray of heat vision.

"Okay, that's it. Now I'm pissed off!" Nar shouted at the two.

" **Chidori Senbon"** Sasuke said as he shot his lightning needles at Nar, only for them to bounce off of him.

"Come on!" Menma said as he led them about 3 miles away from the knocked out Konoha 12 members.

Nar caught up with the two and slammed Sasuke into the ground, kicking up dirt. He attempted to slam his fist down into Sasuke, but Menma's **Giant Rasengan** knocked him away. Menma extended his hand and Sasuke took it, pulling himself up.

"Teme, get your Rinnegan out." Menma said as he entered his **Six Paths Sage Mode.**

"You're pulling out all the stops with him?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't sure Six Paths powers were really necessary.

"We have to. I mean, look at him," Menma gestured to the man as he got up, "He doesn't have a chakra network yet he took two of my Sage Mode-enhanced Rasenshurikens and doesn't have a scratch on him. He shrugged off blows from Giant Size Choji and Sakura-chan like they were nothing. He forced out Ino when she used her **Mind Transfer Jutsu** on him with sheer willpower. And he took the other's down within the span of a minute." Menma formed two of his **Truth Seeking Balls** into batons. "We can't afford to hold back."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and activated his Rinnegan in his left eye. "Okay. Let's do this."

Nar rose into the air with an angry expression on his face. ' _I try to resolve this peacefully and this is what I get.'_ Nar that breathed deep and used his ice breath on the two ninja, intending to end this. Menma threw one of his staffs at the icy gust, stopping it in it's tracks.

Nar didn't see the **Susanoo Arrow** until it hit him, sending him through several trees. Not that it hurt him. As he unbound himself from the tree, Menma was upon him, teleporting in with his **Flying Thunder God.** Nar grabbed the stick of **Truth Seeking Ball** as it came down on his head. Then something shocking happened. The stick started to burn his hand.

Not like with flames. No, his hand sizzled, like his flesh was cooking. Nar let go of the staff and punched Menma back to the ground. But Menma had sent one of his **Truth Seeking Balls** at Nar, who caught it in his hands. He gritted his teeth as the **Truth Seeking Ball** burnt his flesh. After a few moments, he roared as he crushed the ball in his hands, generating a shockwave that knocked them off their feet. As they got up, they noticed Nar looking at his scorched hands. ' _How? I'm supposed to be immune to harm!?'_

"It looks like you can hurt him, Dobe." Sasuke noted.

"Yeah, but this guys got a short temper. Teme, we can't afford to fiddle around here. We need to end this." Menma said.

"RAHHH!" Nar roared, his very powerful lungs causing vibrations amongst the trees. He hadn't felt pain in so long. The pain didn't hurt as his body was healing the burns. No, the pain was reminding him that he could still be hurt. And it was bringing back painful memories that he had tried to keep in the past. Memories of his now dead parents. Memories of his grandparents. Of his now dead world. Of his drinking buddies he had lost during the war with Daxam. Of failing in his duty to protect and safeguard Kara. Of the fact that even if he did meet Kara again, she would be old, and she wouldn't want him.

"Damn, dobe. You weren't kidding," Sasuke said as he activated his **Full body Susanoo.**

Nar flew at the giant ethereal warrior and socked in hard in the face with his full power. Susanoo was widely known for being an Ultimate Defense. However, against the Superhuman might of an enraged Krytponian, who had spent 3 decades bathing under the light of a blue star, the defense would not last long. Evident by the fact that the Susanoo cracked under the pressure of his blow.

Nar flew lower and cracked the torso of Susanoo. He punched with his full strength several more times until he broke through to the skeletal layer of Susanoo.

"Damn it!" Sasuke shouted, as he had Susanoo backhand him away. Sasuke concentrated as he used his chakra to heal the damage to Susanoo. A little trick he had started working on after Danzo had been able to peel away the layers of his defense in their fight.

Sasuke followed up by making Susanoo's fist impact the Kryptonian, sending him to the ground. Nar flipped up to his feet and flew around Susanoo and went for it's feet's. Grabbing the left ankle, Nar forced it to go one way, which caused Susanoo to lose it's balance, making it fall on it's back. Nar then leapt up to the jewel in the head, where Sasuke was housed, and began pounding away.

" **Amaterasu**."Sasuke said as he focused on Nar, just as he broke through to Sasuke. Suddenly black flames appeared all over Nar's body, causing the enraged Kryptonian to grit his teeth in pain. He tired to extinguish the flames by flying into a nearby lake, but the flames burned still. He tried spinning so fast that normal flames would have been put out from the lack of oxygen, but that failed. He even tried his Ice Breath, and still, the flames burned.

"You won't be able to put those flames out," Sasuke said, "They burn for 7 days and nights, and only I can put them out."

"Oh Yeah!?" Nar asked in pain, "We'll see about that!" blasting off the ground, the black haired Kryptonian broke through the atmosphere, entering space. Seeing the flames still not out from the absence of oxygen, he flew straight towards the sun. It took him about 30 minutes to reach Elum's sun, though the distance between Elum and it's Sun was about 1/2 of the distance between Earth and it's Sun when he did, he flew straight into the core of the sun. The sun's light and heat filled every cell in his body, recharging his reserves and burning away the black flames. He stayed in there for several minutes before he emerged, his body covered in yellow flames and when he opened his eyes, they glowed with white light.

Back on Elum, Sasuke and Menma waited for nearly 60 minutes for him to show back up but he never did.

"I would say he is not coming back." Sasuke said as he deactivated Susanoo and Menma did the same with his Six Paths Sage Mode.

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't resolve this peacefully." Menma said.

"It wouldn't have happened either way." Sasuke said, and Menma had something to say about that.

"Listen Teme, you can't just go attacking people whenever you want." Menma argued, causing Sasuke to look at him.

"Dobe look, He was gonna-" Sasuke was gonna say something but he noticed a massive ball of fire was approaching their location and fast. Sasuke grabbed Menma and used his **Amenotejikara** to move him and Menma away in the nick of time, replacing them with a tree, as a massive pillar of a light and fire erupted from where the ball of flame landed, the impact of his landing shaking the entirety of the Elemental Countries **.**

"He's back." Sasuke said as he reactivated **Susanoo.** "No shit, Teme." Menma said as he turned his Six Paths Sage mode back on.

The flames died down until the two ninja could see Nar in his sunfire covered form. **"Amaterasu".** Sasuke said. The black flames appeared all over Nar's body again but this time, the black flames died as soon as they touched Nar's form. Sasuke and Menma stared on in shock.

" **Don't Bother,"** Nar said, **"These are the true flames of the sun. As long as I'm covered in them, your fake sunfire can't touch me."** His claim was exemplified by the fact that perfectly healthy trees nearly a mile away were catching on fire from the heat of Nar's form.

" **And speaking of which,"** Nar crouched low, then disappeared from view. Sasuke looked around frantically for several moments only to find nothing. It was then that a fist impacted his face, sending his flying out of **Susanoo.** Sasuke, despite the fractured half of his skull and burned cheek, was able to move his head enough to Nar with his fist out, indicating who punched Sasuke. Sasuke looked further behind Nar to his Susanoo. Or rather, the massive hole where **Susanoo's** face used to be. Nar had somehow punched right through **Susanoo** with a single blow, all without Sasuke noticing until after he had been hit.

Nar hit Sasuke again sending him further flying. He hit Sasuke one more time before he flew so fast he appeared behind Sasuke and gave him a Lariat, dropping him to the ground.

Nar was on top of Sasuke in an instant, kneeling and having each thumb pressed on Sasuke's eyes, and the weakened Sasuke tried to force him off. "No more Black Flames for you." With that said, Nar gouged out both of Sasuke's eyes, causing him to scream in pain. Nar got up and flicked the blood of his thumbs, but not before he looked at the screaming emo in annoyance. "Oh put a sock in it." Nar said as he knocked Sasuke out with a kick, "You never been burned by those flames of your's."

"Sasuke!" Menma shouted as he attacked Nar, who blocked the punch. "You'll pay for hurting my friend, you teme!". Menma hit him with flurry of punches from his Jinchuriki arms. While Nar was blocking those, he didn't see the **Truth Seeking Ball's** until it was too late. Nar body was then covered in a cocoon made of the stuff. Nar struggled to break free as he used all his might to break free of the **Truth Seeking Balls.** Menma created 8 other shadow clones, which then proceeded to make 9 different RasenShurikens.

Nar finally broke free, but it was too little too late. As Menma threw all nine of his Jutsu, shouting " **Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast RasenShuriken!".** The most marvellous ninjutsu of all time hit Nar, causing a vast array of explosions, that covered his figure.

"Once more!" Menma shouted as he went full bijuu mode, creating two clones of Kurama to create one more jutsu, in the hopes of finally stopping this monster that had hurt his friends. The shadow clones merge into the original, creating a three-faced, six-armed construct. n its right arms, it creates a **Wind Style: Massive Rasenshuriken** , and in its left arms, it creates a **Tailed Beast Bomb Rasenshuriken** , both infused with natural energy. Forming the Jutsu, he threw it at Nar, shouting " **Six Paths: Ultra Giant RasenShuriken!"**

The jutsu collided with the explosion's already happening, causing a massive explosion to happen, resembling a hydrogen bomb exploding.

Menma dropped to the ground in a clearing surrounded by burning trees, exiting his **Tailed Beast Mode** and **Six Paths Mode.** He wasn't out of chakra, but he was about 90% shot.

"It's over." Menma said.

"Is it?" Came an innocent question, but from the voice of the man Menma thought he had killed.

Menma rounded about trying to quickly get away, but Nar grabbed his right arm. Nar inspected briefly with his various vision powers, and noted, "Hmm, a synthetic arm." Nar gripped it tightly and said, "Good, then I won't feel bad about doing this." Nar said as he ripped of the synthetic arm Tsunade had fashioned for Menma, using her grandfathers cell's, after he had lost it in his final battle with Sasuke.

Menma tried to form some handsigns with his one useable hand, but Nar grasped said hand and crushed every bone in it, leaving Menma without any useable hands. Nar then grasped Menma by the throat and held him high above his head.

"This is the end for you." Nar said as his eyes burned with heat vision, preparing to burn his look-alike to ash.

But then he heard something. It was a memory of his mother.

_Flashback – 10 years before Krypton's death_

_A 10 year old Nar was reading up on news regarding more prisoners being sent to Fort Rozz. At was also late at night._

" _Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" His mom said as she waked into his room._

" _I wanted to see you, mom." Nar said with a smile. "Dad made dinner."_

" _Then I am truly sorry," Kushi jested, "Your father is a great general but sadly is a bit lacking in the ability to cook a delectable meal."_

_Nar seem almost uncomfortable with what he wanted to say. "Mom, when I grow, I want to be a soldier, like dad."_

" _Oh, I'm so happy for you son." Kushi said as she hugged her son._

" _I thought you would be mad. I heard you and Dad talking about how you wanted me to become a scientist." Nar explained._

" _Oh sweety, I admit I would like you to learn what my father and I have to teach you, but what path you take in life is ultimately yours." Kushi said reassuring her beloved boy. "Son, you were not born in a Genesis Chamber like all of our race has been for 300 years. You're the first natural birth in 300 years. Whatever path you chose in life, your father and I will always be happy for you."_

_Flashback end_

"Mom," He whispered, before he was assaulted another memory.

_Flashback_

_1 week before his parents assassination_

_Nar was visiting Kara. It was also late at night, so her night light was on. He wanted to get to know her a bit better, since their betrothal had just been announced._

" _So, do you know what happens when we marry, Kara?" Nar asked. He of course al ready knew what happened, but he was just making small talk._

" _We say our vows in front of the Priest of Rao, and after that"- Nar chuckled and interrupted Kara._

" _When we marry, you become mine and I become yours. Forever." Nar explained with an infectious smile, which left Kara a bit mesmerized._

" _It's getting late, I need to report in. Can I come visit you again?" Nar asked, which made Kara excitedly nod her head._

" _Alright." He said as he moved closer to her, "Remember, our little secret". He gave a quick kiss on the forehead._

" _I know that we don't know each other that well yet, but I promise, I will always strive to be the best I can be. For your sake." Nar promised._

" _You promise?" Kara asked innocently._

_Nar held up his pinkie. Kara held out her's and they interlocked said pinkies. "Pinkie swear," He smiled._

_Flashback End_

' _Mom. Kara. If you saw me now, would you proud or disappointed in me?'_ Nar thought to himself as he held up Menma. ' _Would you be proud of me killing this kid? Who is only guilty of defending his friends and protecting them? Or would you be ashamed of me?'_

Nar sighed and said, "Damn it." He let Menma drop his grip and knocked him out.

"Guess I better handle this." He said to himself as he threw Menma over his shoulder and grasped Sasuke's leg and flew into the air.

**One Hour later**

Tsunade did not have a good feeling. She was increasingly worried about the Konoha 12, especially after that last Earthquake that shook every corner of the elemental nations.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune shouted.

"What is it, SHizune?" Tsunade asked.

"There someone on the roof who wants to speak with you." SHizune said, catching her breath.

"So what?" Tsunade asked, not really getting it.

"He's carrying Menma and his friends!" Shizune said. Tsunade finally understanding what she meant rushed outside. She didn't see them.

"Shizune, I swear to Kami if this is a joke, you will do every single piece of my paperwork for the next 6 months!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune was afraid now, because Tsunade hated all the paperwork that came with being Hokage.

"Hey there," Came a male voice. Looking up, Tsunade saw Nar with a large leather net being held up by his hands.

"You're the Hokage right?" He asked, dropping the leather net to the ground to reveal the badly beaten members of Konoha 12, "I here you've been looking for me."

**Chapter End**

**Next Chapter will see Nar's adventure on Elum come to an end and make his way to earth.**

 


End file.
